Sin titulo
by Tali Nara
Summary: one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, Shikamaru y Temari... No sabía cómo explicarlo pero su cuerpo entraba en un colapso mental completamente alucinante, su presencia, con tan solo su simple presencia ella lograba alterar todos sus sentidos


Hola, espero este bien… bueno esto me vino de la nada, así que aquí esta otro one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas, Shikamaru y Temari, espero que les guste…..

Aclaraciones: las frases usadas en este fic de Pablo Neruda, son exclusivamente de él y sus editores, no hago plagio solo amo sus frases, Shikamaru, Temari y cualquier otro personaje de Naruto nombrado pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y sus respectivos editores….Otra cosita el fin no tiene nombre, puesto que mi imaginación para tal cosa esta nula en estos momentos…

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero su cuerpo entraba en un colapso mental completamente alucinante, su presencia, con tan solo su simple presencia ella lograba alterar todos sus sentidos, estaba seguro que ninguna sustancia ilícita o una de esas famosas bebidas alegres podrían provocarles tales síntomas, pues con solo mirarla su respiración se volvía lenta, sus corazón daba un vuelco y latía desbocado, perdía el sentido de la audición, sus manos templaban, sentía sudar frio y era como si para su nervio óptico solo existiera ella, solo ella, puesto que lo demás a su alrededor se nublaba, en el tiempo – espacio solo existían ella y el, tan cerca y lejos a la vez.

Su padre, en mal momento se le ocurrió preguntarle a su padre, pues él era en parte culpable de que esa idea absurda y desenfrenada se alojara en su cerebro causándole noches de insomnio, _"Shikamaru, tiene los signos y síntomas de un caso de síndrome de enamoramiento grave", ¿_cómo demonios se le ocurrió decir tales palabras? Y peor aún ¿con esa sonrisa de severidad y autosuficiente común de los Nara? Ahora no único que hacía era pensar en ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" y "Ella", esa chica lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Tal era el punto que en las pocas horas que dormía soñaba con ella, pero no eran sueños comunes o de esos en los que simplemente tomaba su mano y caminaban juntos, no, sus sueños sobrepasaban el límite de su imaginación, aquello que no se atrevía a imaginar consiente lo hacía inconsciente durante sus siestas, sus cuerpos unidos uno al otro fundidos entre sí, sudando, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la danza más primitiva practicada por el hombre, el sexo, pero no parecía ser solo por placer, era algo más placentero, algo más nítido, como si no existiera más que ellos llenando en completo vacío y justo cuando sentía envuelto por esa luz cegadora y la paz interna en un simple roce con el paraíso, despertaba sobresaltado con el corazón a mil por hora como queriendo salir de su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo, esta demás decirlo.

Ya se sentía un completo enfermo mental, el jamás en su existencia se atrevió a imaginar tales cosas, ni siquiera había visto a una mujer de otra manera que no fuera como un ser completamente problemático, incluso Ino su mejor amiga le parecía bastante problemática, si, por supuesto que tenía pensado algún día casarse y tener hijos, pero nunca pensó llegar a enamorase de una mujer con aquella, peleona, gritona, amargada y un sinfín de palabras más, además del hecho de que era una chica bastante popular y acortejada por los masculinos, así que eso la hacía más problemática, pues tendría que preocuparse del resto de los hombres que quisieran pretenderla, aun si fuera su pareja.

Para su mala suerte un día le toco hacer pareja con Garaa No Sabaku, el hermano menor de Temari, para una actividad de psicología y ¿de qué trataba?, claro del tema del que menos quería hablar "el amor", así que tuvo que ir a su casa varias veces para preparar todo y a causa de que muchas veces se sorprendía a si mismo observándola, desato la ira de sus dos hermanos sobre protectores, cuyo único hobby no era más que alejar a cualquier hombre que se le acercara a su querida hermanita, por lo que tuvo que soportar las miradas y comentarios lesivos de parte de ambos, pero no fue del todo malo pues conoció una parte de ella que le pareció un tanto interesante, a pesar de su crueldad externa y comentarios sarcásticos, Temari en su interior era una dulce, amble, generosa y sobreprotectora con sus dos hermanos pequeños.

Un día tranquilo caminando por el pasillo de su secundaria choco contra ella y esa fue la primera vez que sus miradas se encontraron en totalidad, sus ojos azulverdoso lo hipnotizaron, era como si viaja a otra dimensión en donde sus palabras eran mudas, y sus miradas hablaran por ellos se atrevió a abrir su boca y dejar que sus cuerdas vocales profesaran aquellas palabra usadas un día por Pablo Neruda **"De nadie seré, solo de ti, hasta que mis huesos se vuelvan cenizas y mi corazón deje de latir"**, pero la cara de asombro de la dama frente a él lo saco de su ensoñación, maldita sea en realidad había profesado esas palabras y en estos momentos ella debe pensar que era un completo idiota, sin embargo su asombro fue mucho mayor al de la chica cuando escucho las palabras que salían de la boca de ella; **"Si nada nos salva de la muerte, al menos, que el amor nos salve de la vida".**

Desde aquel pequeño incidente se volvieron amigos, tan cercanos que existían rumores a su alrededor, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado el simplemente se dedicaba a compartir con ella gratos momentos, pasaban de hablar poemas a libros de libros a canciones de canciones a poemas nuevamente, compartían secretos, recuerdos y hablaban de un sinfín de cosas más, pero había algo que tenía siempre presente ella era dos años mayor y la posibilidad de que su sistema límbico la hiciera sentir lo mismo que el sentía por ella eran casi nulos puesto que incluso ella misma un día le había dicho que lo quería tanto como a un hermano y aunque el aquel momento no lo demostró acallo lentamente en un estado de depresión extensa pero como decía su amigo Sai _"Una __sonrisa__ es la mejor forma de afrontar las __situaciones __difíciles_; _incluso si es falsa_."

Pero todo tiene un límite y a veces el ser humano se cansa de esperar, en vista de que la chica estaba siendo elogiada más de la cuenta por un chico de su mismo grado, quien la invitaba cortésmente a salir, tomo el valor de donde no lo había toma a la chica de la mano y la llevo a los jardines y siquiera dirigirle la mirada, en el momento que detuvo su andar se giró y fue allí cuando lo supo, los ojos de ella suplicaban en silencio que dijera una solo una frase, una palabra donde explicara todo lo que sentía por ella, solo una razón para no aceptar la invitación de aquel chico y quedarse allí cuanto a él y solo con el… sonrió y dejo surgir sus palabras

"**Puede que no sea el correcto, puede que no sea el indicado, pero mientras ese llega estaré a tu lado, te amare tantas veces que no podrás olvidarlo".**

Espero le haya gustado, gracias por leer ^_^ como dije antes las frases de Pablo Neruda, son de su exclusividad y los personaje pertenece al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto… algo que aclarar, pues el sistema límbico es quien rige y controla las emociones ya sea amor, felicidad, tristeza, rabia, entre otros, eso del corazón ya me suena muy usado sin más que decir, que tengan un feliz día, tarde o noche. Good bye.


End file.
